Wang Xueqi
Wang Xueqi portrayed Dr. Wu in Iron Man 3. Significant roles *Gu Quing in Huang tu di (1985) *Li Weicheng in Da yue bing (1987) *Huang Jinru in Daihao meizhoubao (1989) *Sun Shihai in Feng huang qin (1995) *Hei Niu in Ri guang xia gu (1996) *Fuchun Li in Xiang ban yong yuan (2000) *Master An in Tian di ying xiong (2003) *Ju-cong Da Ren in Mai tian (2009) *Li Yue-tang in Shi yue wei cheng (2009) *Cao Feng in Jianyu (2010) *Cai Yuanpei in The Founding of a Party (2011) Quotes *''“I was told of this ‘good news’, “I was like, ‘Oh, right.’ And I said to this person contacting me, ‘It wouldn’t do if it’s a character who’s finished off after a few fights.’ I was then assured that, ‘No, you’re going to be the man who saves his Stark life.’”'' *''“So they had this young guy recording a scene with me,” he said. “And then we met and did it, and he’s very well-versed with the dialogue. He was advising me where I should speak faster, and where I should do it slower. I was thinking, ‘wow, this young chap is really professional!’ Afterwards I learned that he’s been preparing for a month or so just to do this with me.”'' *''“It’s not a character which exists in the original comic series,” “And he’s a very complicated individual: he’s at once a specialist in Chinese medicine and Western medicine, but also a scientist and someone who has an in-depth knowledge of ancient Chinese culture. They’ve really set the bar very high.”'' *''“It’s a very challenging role. I don’t get a lot of scenes, but you have to convince viewers that and Wu are friends from way back,” “It’s not like in other films when you can get to show that through a lot of interaction between the characters.”'' *''“It’s quite difficult when we can’t communicate in the same language,” Wang said of his exchanges, both on and off set, with Downey. “Even the bosses were very concerned about whether we could sound like friends when we speak in different languages. What they would want is to develop Dr. Wu if there’s a fourth installment—because after all, it’s him who propped Stark up when he’s in his most difficult time.”'' *''“This could allow our friends from overseas to understand more about China and our medical expertise,” “The significance lies in how the role could be developed,” “The producers decided to inject the film with Chinese elements because China is slowly becoming a very powerful country. And we have a very big market as well. And Chinese audiences are still very passionate about Hollywood films."'' *''“It’s not something I’m thinking about, because I don’t understand U.S. culture, just like Americans don’t understand ours,” he said. “This discrepancy could pose some problems. For example, when I did certain things while we were filming, people would laugh. I would think, did I do something wrong? But they said, ‘No, it’s just that it looks cute’. This is what I mean when I talk about cultural differences.”'' *''“I know he hugged me to show affection, but it’s not something I am used to. Men don’t usually do that here,” “It’s not a personal issue, but something more cultural. This is just a small thing, of course."'' Category:Iron Man cast